


Four Years

by ClaraHolsworthy



Series: two to ten years: a journey [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cancer, Gen, Poetry, cancer treatments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHolsworthy/pseuds/ClaraHolsworthy
Series: two to ten years: a journey [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/702987
Kudos: 1





	Four Years

you ask if I'm working  
(always your first concern)  
your appointment is cancelled  
the drug trail at its end  
  
"I'm trying to work out how I feel"  
I call in a panic and ask, "what next?"

is this good news? bad?  
we discuss at length  
we knew this would happen  
right? we knew?  
  
"it's what they said four years ago-"  
you say and my thoughts skitter to a halt  
  
four years  
have we really been doing this shit for  
four fucking years?  
  
"am I fine?" you ask  
"you're fine," I say  
  
"are you fine?" you ask  
"I'm fine," I say -  
  
"I'm fine if you're fine."  
  
fuck.  
four years.


End file.
